


Solemn Snowflakes

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life: Winter [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being in a bit of a confused funk at the previous reveal of her mother, Fareeha counts her blessings as Angela shows her whats important in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solemn Snowflakes

Pharah had been upset, to say the least. The sudden reveal of her mother had put her in a depressed gloom, something the dark winter was not helping with. Angela sat in the kitchen, her foot tapping nervously against the floor as she worried incessantly. Everything had been in upheaval since Ana stopped by; Fareeha would respond rashly, constantly on edge. Angela had to do something, anything. Her foot-tapping slowed to a stop as she looked out the kitchen window, the afternoon sky light as flakes of snow fell from above. A fluorescent light bulb went off in her mind. Angela happened to care about the environment, unlike those other geniuses and their wasteful incandescent bulbs. First, she needed to find Fareeha. 

“Sweetheart?” Angela craned her neck into the living room. Dieter, Mercy’s newly adopted rabbit, scowled from his cage, nose twitching. But no Fareeha. 

“Sweetheart?” Angela flicked on the garage light. Nothing but the hum of the boiler. “Huh. I thought for sure she’d be here.” 

“Sweeeeetheeeeeart!” Angela peered into the bedroom, nothing out of the ordinary. Snack wrappers, scattered movies. Disheveled blankets from nightly romps. Fareeha wasn’t here, either. Like a frustrated point-and-click video game protagonist, Angela searched every nook and cranny, even a few closets, looking for her lost Fareeha. Eventually she ended up in the den, sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine.

“....” Angela took a healthy swig, smacking her lips. “I feel like I was supposed to be doing something.” Fareeha stepped into the room, sitting herself on the couch with a beer hanging from her hand and bags hanging from her eyes. Her hair was a mess, almost matching the stained tank top she had on and, overall, looking like a complete mess. Dr. Ziegler gave her a comforting smile as she moved closer, lightly touching her thigh. “Hey, sweetheart. Where've you been?” 

“I passed out in the garage by the freezer. Sorry, babe. Did I worry you?” Fareeha tossed back her drink, suppressing a burp as she threw her arm around her wife. Angela silently pumped her fist in victory at her earlier hunch before taking on a more serious expression.

“Ja, you fucking worry me. Hanging out in the garage, drinking more than usual. You need to  _ talk  _ about these things! Bitte….” Angela held Amari’s arm tightly, a look of concern on her face. Fareeha turned her head, ashamed as she set the bottle down.

“I….i’m sorry. I feel like the world’s crashing down around me, I just…” Pharah ran a hand through her black hair, plainly stressed. “I just don’t know what to think anymore…”

Angela pouted, abruptly standing up from the couch, pulling the mopey security guard with her. “ Sohn von einem weibchen, you are coming with me right now!” Fareeha silently obeyed, maybe a bit too used to the doctor talking down to her in german in a private setting. Angela pulled her outside, throwing her hands up in the sky as snow danced around them in the chilled air. Fareeha held herself, her tank top providing little solace in the winter weather. “Snowflakes!” 

Pharah’s breath came out in fog. “Uh…..yes? And? No offense babe, but it’s fucking freezing out here.” Fareeha watched her wife dance about in the snowfall, wondering if her prodigy of a spouse had finally blown a fuse. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

“Nein, you’re not getting it. Look.” Angela grabbed the Major by the chin, tilting her head so she could watch the gentle snowflakes fall from the heavens. “Now open your mouth, stick out your tongue!” Fareeha blushed, recalling the last time she heard those words as she stuck her tongue into the air, standing there for a brief moment before a single snowflake found its way onto her tongue. She shivered at the alien feeling. Angela snickered happily, cocking back her own head to join the fun. 

 

“Did you know that no two flakes are alike?” The couple sat on the snow-covered porch swing, taking a break from a sudden competition of who could catch the most snow. Fareeha had said she was too full for dinner, and they agreed on a light truce. Angela held out her hand, a single flake falling gingerly into her palm. “Each one is unique, original. A piece of art.” 

“....Is that so.” Fareeha held out her own hand, fingers shivering in the cold as she caught one as well. Pharah inspected the microscopic ice sculpture, gazing at the magnificent lines and angles making up the piece of ice. 

“Indeed. And no matter how many snowflakes there might be, each one is its own. Lovely, and desirable.” Angela had shifted her gaze to her Pharah, the corners of her mouth curled in a mix of happiness and relief. “And no matter what the world throws at it, it will be okay. Because it has support, thousands and thousands of loving others to help it thrive, to become something amazing.” 

“........Angela, i’m sorr-” Fareeha brushed some hair behind her ear as she slowly turned to face her wife, only to be met by warm embrace. Angela held her tightly, an arm behind Pharah’s head as she pulled her into a passionate kiss. Fareeha twitched in surprise, tensing at the feeling, Angela’s dominating kiss playing with her nerves as she slide her tongue into Fareeha’s mouth. The two fell sideways on the porch swing, Fareeha groaning under the advance of her aggressive wife. The doctor exhaled into her wife, her lips slick with saliva as she pressed against her mate harder, savoring the moment before breaking away, looking deep into Fareeha’s eyes as a string of spit hung from her bottom lip. 

“Don’t be sorry.” Angela smiled lovingly, wiping her mouth. “Just be yourself. I love you.” Fareeha smiled, having nothing to say as Mercy leaned back in, brushing their noses together as she spoke. “You are never alone, sweetheart, I will always be here for you.” Pharah swallowed, still trying to catch her breath from the german offensive. Angela kissed her nose sweetly, sitting back up as they resigned to watching snow fall from the sky, a wonderful evening as Fareeha rested her head against the shoulder of her wonderful angel. 


End file.
